Disney and Sesame Street Crossovers: Amazing Adventures
Prequel to Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War, Mickey, Minnie, Elmo, Big Bird and all of their friends are taking amazing adventures. Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Big Bird * Elmo *Rocky *Bullwinkle *Casper *Boris *Natasha *The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) *Jim Brady *Marci Brady *Annie Brady *Jake Brady *Robin Brady *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Cookie Monster *Grover/Super Grover *Mr. Peabody *Sherman *Wendy *The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) *Bill Brady *Jeanne Brady *Katie Brady *Megan Brady *Erin Brady *Goofy Goof *Bert *Ernie *Dudley Do-Right *Spooky *Nell *Poil *Snidely Whiplash *Diane Sadler *Tweety Bird *Sylvester the Cat *Fozzie Bear *Chip and Dale *Crusader Rabbit *Rags the Tiger *Hot Stuff *Grandpa Blaze *Jill Shapiro *Dom Oliveri *Daffy Duck *Tasmanian Devil *The Great Gonzo *Animal *Hoppity Hooper *Baby Huey *Waldo Wigglesworth *Little Audrey *Fillmore the Bear *Herman Mouse *Katnip Cat *Marty Shapiro *Susy Shapiro *Samantha Shapiro *Danielle Shapiro *Bugs Bunny *Porky Pig *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *George of the Jungle *Richie Rich *Ape Named Ape *Cadbury the Butler *Ursula *Richard Rich *Regina Rich *Louis Fink *Ellen Fink *Sarah Fink *Stephen Fink Season 1 Episodes # Reunite with the Non-Disney Gang # Bugs Lost his Carrots # Rocky and Bullwinkle Disguised as Female Regular Genies # Meet Yogi Bear and his Friends # Ursula of the Jungle Vs. Ursula the Sea Witch # Meet Bimbo and Betty Boop # The Japanese Heroine Meeting # The Rooney Kids in Trouble # Huaxing and Shanying's Crystal Ball # Minnie and Big Bird Meets the Wizard of Oz Gang # Jake’s Hero # The King is Gone # Elmo, Rocky and Robin and the Abominable Snow Man # The Perils of Little Audrey # Where is Augie Doggie? # Two Little Lost Pigs # Wendy the Good Witch Meets Wendy Darling # The Japanese Funny Animals Legend # Spongebob and Friends First Appeared! # The Powerpuff Girls to the Rescue # Genie Game # Rocky Meets Rynden # Fire or Electric Paint # Who is the Kidnapper? # Under the Spell # Elmo and Big Bird in the Crystal Grotto # The Magic Ancient Book # Walk Like a Dinosaur # Kings of Fools # The History of Disney Shorts Season 2 Episodes # Who Brainwashed Barney the Dinosaur # Fake Story of Adult Creation # Where is Lola 2 # You Are A Liair # Meet Aladar the Dinosaur # Hoppity the Frog Prince # Millions Years to Viva Rock Vegas # Stereo is Back Again # Who Framed Ranger Smith # The Queen of Heart at the Opera Theatre # Rynden and Beinikkle in Atlantica # Huckleberry Hound Meet Huckleberry Finn # Hail King Jean-Bob # Annie and Anastasia in Wonderland # The Society of Agency # Meet Captain Petey Wrongsense Goldberg # Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue # The Perils of the Von Trapps Family from the Sound of Music # Robin Hood Yogi # Jasmine Flowers # Annick Starlight First Meeting # The Emperor’s New Groove First Appears # Atlantean Words # Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird and the Agents # Our New Spy # You Thieves! # Maria the Genie # Tinkerbell Sound # The Greek God of Sleep # Rynden Save the Day Season 3 Episodes #Crazy Romans #The Black Forest #The Flying Beast (Prequel Episode) #Avenue Q Strike Back #Alea Jacta Est #The Kidnapping of Pegasus #The Witch Sisters Vs. The Sanderson Sisters (Prequel Episode) Category:Crossovers TV Show Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Sesame Street Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Muppets Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost Category:The Brady’s of Hamilton Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Dumbo Category:Bambi Category:DC Comics Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Peter Pan Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Mary Poppins Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:The Aristocats Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Robin Hood Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Rescuers Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Oliver and Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Free Willy Category:Dennis the Menace Category:The Secret Garden Category:The Lion King Category:Pocahontas Category:The Pebbles and the Penguins Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Cats Don’t Dance Category:Hercules Category:Mulan Category:Quest For Camelot Category:The King and I Category:Tarzan Category:The Iron Giant Category:Toy Story Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Fraggle Rock Category:Dragon Tales Category:Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:The Puzzle Place Category:Between the Lions Category:My Little Pony Category:The Emperor New Groove Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Betty Boop Category:Popeye The Sailor Man Category:Thumbelina (1994) Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Rock-A-Doodle Category:Marvels Comics Category:Anastasia Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Space Goofs